Daedric Apprentice
by elderfan
Summary: In Markarth, the Shrine of Molag Bal resides in a house that had been recently purchased by his Dark Apprentice, Andriel Avalon. Being half Dark Elf, half Argonian, he's the most darkest one in all of Dunmer and Argonians. Born to be evil, Andriel and Molag Bal plan to enslave human souls in the world of Nirn, making his destiny lie far beyond the evil acts of the Dark Brotherhood.


Chapter one - Molag Bal's Servant

"The house is under my ownership now, my Lord." Andriel told him.

"Excellent, my Apprentice. The time is now to begin the act on bringing the world under my enslavement. Mehrunes Dagon has had plenty of his chances and failed, it's time for my power to be unleashed! You start now with destroying happiness, a special dagger will conjured for you, sent from the depths of Oblivion, a dagger you will use to kill while it absorbs the soul." Molag Bal spoke to him through the shrine.

"How will I destroy happiness?"

"A human's strongest emotions is what I feed off of. Happiness and love, I favor most, for it is the most strongest emotions and I feed off of it as it empowers me most. Sorrow, I can also feed from, I will also give you the power to call upon my power and I will do the rest as you watch. Make someone lose their entire family, kill his wife and kids, he will then be at his most vulnerability and I can possess his body, while I torture his soul." He laughed darkly.

"Understood, my Lord."

"You will then be able to have your own servants once a person is most vulnerable enough to possess, whether sorrow, or anger, does not matter. Both are a doorway to easy possessing."

"Very well, my Lord. Anything else for me?"

"No. Go now, and fulfill your duties until I have obtained enough soul's to empower me, then we move on to stage two in the preparation of bringing evil onto Tamriel. Retrieve your dagger, go now." Molag Bal finished.

In front of the shrine, on the bottom, a red lighting appeared and brightened, then dimmed away to reveal a dagger. This dagger had been a specialized dagger, crafted by Molag Bal himself, given to Andriel to absorb someone's soul.

Andriel was born twenty years ago, and throughout his years, his destiny had been for him to train in the magicka arts of destruction, illusion, alteration, restoration, and conjuration. He had to spend the most of his life up till now to master his magicka abilities, while Molag Bal had empowered him with additional abilities that no other human may cast.

Andriel did not use his magicka for no reason, he used every reason to do what he can do. Whether it was teleporting, xray vision, shapeshifting, or manipulation, he never used what he did not need it for.

Andriel picked up the dagger, and immediately he felt a surge of energy within him that had boosted his magicka abilities, reconsidering the fact that he already had his magicka being fortified due to enchantments of his bodywear.

He also felt inside him a new power, an illusion spell that allowed him to possess a vulnerable human. Andriel could not wait to put his powers to work, as he has spent twenty years perfecting them.

Molag Bal had been the Daedric Prince of domination and spiritual enslavement, and he seeks to ensnare souls within his domain. With Andriel as his Apprentice and servant, this is exactly what Andriel will do to serve his master, and he could not wait to fulfill his duties.

Later that day, Windhelm

Andriel had teleported himself near the horse stables in Windhelm. When he would teleport, all he had to do was picture in his mind where he can see his body at then he would teleport.

When he did, he would leave behind a black smoke that evaporated like mist, but it was nothing. Andriel had to start his duties in fulfilling his duties in serving Molag Bal.

Normally, Andriel would be wearing the darkest of clothes, but today he wore fine clothes, fine boots, and a fine hat, to brighten up his appearance to look friendly. Andriel looked the evil part no matter how friendly he was supposed to look, he was a dark elf, a dunmer, so his eyes were red and his skin dark.

He was able to withstand fire, and he was also an Argonian, able to breathe underwater. His nails had been sharp and clawed, and horns on his head that stood no higher than two inches, through his dark red hair.

Andriel made sure the hat covered the horns so he would look like a normal dark elf, rather than a mixture. Andriel had not been bothered by the stingness of the cold in Skyrim, as so he's heard.

He remained the same temperature at all times, no matter how cold or hot the weather or climate is around him. He began walking, passing the stables, he looked at a horse and it began whining and panicking, but he ignored and continued on the snow-covered stone pathway that led to the entrance gate of Windhelm.

He had passed a few people that greeted him, but he gave no response in return for he deemed none worthy. Andriel entered the city, seen guards around that were dressed in blue, and a few nords and dunmer.

This town held the most dunmer in all of skyrim, due to the Red Year when the Red Volcano erupted, most dunmer had taken refuge in Skyrim, the perfect town for Andriel to find a woman to prey on.

He turned right, and went up the stairs and continued on, turned left and went down the Gray Quarter. The first female dunmer he seen he began talking to.

"Greetings." Andriel said, she turned behind to look at him.

"Hello, there."

"How fares the weather for you?"

"Oh, quite well, I guess. How about you?"

"Same here. Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do. In the Gray Quarter, unfortunately. Are you a visitor? I've never seen you around before." She asked.

"Yes, I just moved here from Morrowind. I'm new to Skyrim. I came from Solsteim."

"Ah, Solsteim. I've been there once. Is it still full of ash?"

"And some snow in the mountains, yes."

"What is your name?"

"Andriel." He held out his hand, she shook it.

"My name is Suvaris Atheron. I live here with my two brothers, Faryl and Aval. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Suvaris."

"Come, you can meet my brothers." Suvaris said.

She led Andriel down the steps as it spiraled a bit to the left, and right beside the end of the steps was her home. She opened the door and both had walked inside.

"It's not much here, but we're happy with it." She said.

"Don't worry about it, it looks homey."

The home, although technically owned, appeared to be abandoned. Cobwebs hang from the ceilings, and several tapestries are torn.

Andriel noticed a bed in the room, tables and chairs here and there, but a lot of open space. Suvaris and her family didn't have all too much, perfect to Andriel because no one would miss them.

"Aval! Faryl! We have a guest!" Suvaris hollered out.

Two dunmer men came out from the living room, and approached where we stood at the doorway. Both had been a bit taller than she was, but near the same height.

"Why, hello there. Aval is my name." He held his hand out and Andriel shook it.

"I'm Faryl. Nice to meet you." Andriel shook his hand also.

"My name is Andriel. I come from Morrowind."

"Morrowind, eh? We used to live there, until the Red Year happened, and we took refuge here." Aval said.

"I moved to the south of Morrowind to avoid most of it, but eventually, I wanted to go. I just hadn't had the opportunity until now."

"Did you come alone, or with family?" Faryl asked, Suvaris stood beside awkwardly.

"No, I came alone. The rest of my family had died, only my mom and dad, due to old age. I felt it would only make it worse for me to stay there with recently deceased parents." Andriel told them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know." Suvaris said.

"So you must be looking for work, since you're new here, right?" Aval asked.

"Yes, I am actually. Any of you two have any leads?"

"I work as a pawnbroker, selling meats in the Windhelm marketplace." Aval said.

"I work as a farmer at the Brandy-Mug Farm, just outside of Windhelm. Not too happy with it." Faryl said.

"Neither am I since you and Suvaris work for the Nords." Aval said.

"What's wrong with the Nords?" Andriel asked.

"The Nord's here in Windhelm believe we are Imperial spies, they don't trust us. The Jarl cares none for us, though we work for him."

"Well that doesn't sound right. What do you mean by Imperial spies?"

"Our Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak, leads a rebellion army called the Stormcloaks against the Empire due to the reasons of banning the worship of Talos. Many Nords are against this, and for that, Ulfric is taking a stand. Because we are dunmer, and not Nords, he believes not only we, but any other races in the town could be spies working for the Imperials." Aval explained.

"So Ulfric would consider me a spy, especially since I'm new?" Andriel asked.

"Exactly. Watch your head over here, we don't trust the Nords neither, we don't know if they might do something about the way they feel about us."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So about work, would you like to work with me in the marketplace? I could use a break every once in awhile since I'm working 7 days a week." Aval asked.

"I'd love to. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning, meet me in the marketplace at 8am."

"Will do. Where can I find a place to stay around here?"

"Try the Candlehearth Hall, plenty of food, beds, and a bard for entertainment. You'll like it there." Suvaris suggested.

"I will try it, and thank you Aval for the opportunity, I am honored to be able to work with you."

"Not a problem, kid. See you tomorrow morning."

"Have a good night, everyone." Andriel told them, and they all had given their goodbyes.

Andriel left, went back up the stairs and retraced his steps leading back to the entrance of Windhelm. Before the gate, a large building stood waiting, Candlehearth Hall.

Andriel had gone inside, rented a room for the night, and immediately went to his bed to fall asleep. In his dream, he had been standing back in front of the shrine of Molag Bal, then a black smoke appeared and formed into the shape of a demonized human figure, red eyes had opened.

 _"Where have you gone, Andriel?" Molag Bal asked._

 _"To Windhelm, my Lord. I seek to break someone's loving heart and give you her soul, while I also have two male's for you to possess once the girl is dead."_

 _"Very good, my Apprentice. Be sure to pierce that dagger inside her heart, as the darkness of the blade will consume her, then her soul will be mine."_

 _"It will be done, my Lord. After killing her, her two brothers will be angered, enough for me to use the spell to have them possessed and taken control."_

 _"Excellent. Continue your work, Andriel. Make no attempt to expose yourself."_

 _"Yes, my Lord."_


End file.
